


Jess

by River_Song196



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song196/pseuds/River_Song196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's alive.  We did all of the tests.  Holy water, silver sword, the works.  But how is she alive?  If she's alive does that mean mom's alive? What is she doing? Jess? Jess? JESS?  Sam gets a much needed haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jess

It was a dark night. Sam and Dean were in the Impala, coming back from the routine hunt, and Dean stopped.  
"Dean! The hell are you doing?" Said Sam.  
"I thought I saw, never mind"  
"Thought you saw what?"  
"Jess."  
"Jess? As in dead Jess?"  
"Yea". Dean said as Sam jumped out of the car.  
"Where?" Asked Sam.  
"Just up the road" said Dean. Sam started running.  
"The hell are you doing, Sammy?" Asked Dean, out of breath.  
"It's Sam." Said Sam, after what felt like an eternity. He had found her. The first thing he did, was spray holy water on her.  
"What the hell?" Jess said as she spit water out.  
"Sam?" Asked Jess. Sam then proceeded to take out the silver knife and cut a small slit in Jess.  
"What the fuck? Sam? Is that you?"  
He then poured the leviathan liquid on her. She was clean.  
"Jess!" Sam yelled as he pulled her into a tight embrace.   
"What's the year?" Asked Jess.  
"2013" said Dean.  
"Dean?" Said Jess.  
"Yea, it's me, so get past the mushy gushy stuff and let's get you in the car." Said Dean. The entire way home, Sam asked about what happened and how she got there. She said that she hadn't burned. She said that what Sam saw was her on the ceiling dripping blood, except that wasn't her blood. It was his. Whoever "he" was. She had then gotten down after the fire. She then explained that the demon had kept her for something. She was very relived after the both of them said that they had killed it. She had been sent into a deep sleep and been set to wake up when Sam had passed her. Apparently, she explained, the demon used a fairy to put her to sleep, and she was awake, but she wasn't. She was still her. That's all Sam cared about. They finally made it to a hotel, and that's when it all happened.   
"You know, Sam" said Jess, while laying on a bed.  
"Yes?" Said Sam as he looked up from his laptop. Lord knows what he was doing on that.  
"Gimme a sec." Said Jess.  
"Jess? Jess? What are you doing?"  
"I said gimme a sec"  
"We really gotta hit Sears tomorrow you know" said Sam, realizing Jess's clothes were very tattered.  
"Yea, whatever." Yelled Jess from the bathroom.  
"Close your eyes" said Jess.  
"Okay, why?"  
"Just do it, okay?"  
"I'm trusting you, Jess."  
"I'm glad." said Jess's voice, getting closer. Little did he know what she was holding.  
"Okay, you ready?"  
"For what?" Asked Sam  
"For this" said Jess, as she grabbed a chunk of his hair and cut it off.  
"Jess! What the..." Sam exclaimed as she picked up another chunk. She was cutting it two inches from his scalp!  
"Sit still, I don't want to cut you." Said Jess. As she did, Sam sat straight up and was very still.  
"Jess," said Sam in a childlike voice.  
"What? You needed a haircut, and I know you don't like them, even at Stanford when your hair was six inches shorter." She said, still cutting Sam's hair.  
"But Jess, I like my hair."  
"Your hair was way too long, even at Stanford, and again, it's now six inches longer." Said Jess, nearly finished with the cut.  
"My hair." Cried Sam. Jess had finished the cut. She was going to get a mirror. Sam ran his hand through his newly shorn hair, whimpering. Finally, after what felt like ages, Jess came back with the mirror. After a bit of time, Sam took a liking to his new hair. Then, Dean came in. But that's another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. Hoped you liked my story!! As always I don't own supernatural, the CW and Kriptike do. Hope y'all have a nice day!  
> Luvs  
> -River_Song196


End file.
